The present invention relates to the use of immunosuppressive agents for the treatment of schizophrenic disorders.
The schizophrenic disorders, as defined by DSM-III (the American Psychiatric Association's Diagnostic and Statistical Manual, 3rd edition) are mental disorders with a tendency towards chronicity which impairs functioning and which is characterized by psychotic symptoms involving disturbances of thinking, feeling and behavior.
Schizophrenia occurs worldwide. Although it is one of the most severe and prevalent mental disorders of well documented symptomatology and has been extensively investigated over the past decades, the etiology of this disease is still an enigma. Schizophrenic patients are mainly treated by chemotherapy with antipsychotic drugs, such as the neuroleptic drugs haloperidol and chlorpromazine. Electroconvulsive therapy is also used in some cases. However, individual response to each drug varies, and both chemotherapy and electroconvulsive therapy are not successful for many schizophrenic patients.
A series of biochemical findings have suggested that autoimmune elements might be implicated in the etiology of schizophrenia.sup.1-6. We recently detected autoimmune antibodies on platelets from schizophrenic patients which block dopamine uptake and cross-react with brain tissue.sup.4,6. In line with the hypothesis that autoimmune reaction against the dopamine receptor takes place in schizophrenia.sup.7.sub.1, we have further suggested that the onset of the schizophrenia may stem from binding of platelet autoantibodies to one of the dopamine receptors in the central nervous system (CNS).sup.4,6. However, the assumption that schizophrenia is an autoimmune disease has not been definitely ascertained as yet.